amigos solo eso, cierto?
by rukia13
Summary: que hacer?..que debemos de hacer cuando alguien nos gusta?..y q pasa cuando nos gusta el mismo chico q a nuestra mejor amiga?


hola, hace mucho tiempo q no ponia nada, bueno, ps ya regrese, ahora un un luna/harry, espero les guste y me dejen algun comentario si? 

capitulo 1:que hacer?..que debemos de hacer cuando alguien nos gusta?..y q pasa cuando nos gusta el mismo chico q a nuestra mejor amiga?  
en eso debatia yo internamente, el esta enfrente de mi, aunq sea un grado mayor q yo, con eso de q dumbledor decidio asignar tutores especiales, ya saben, los de primero con segundo, los de segundo con tercero...en fin...y ahi estaba yo, con mi tutor y mejor amigo...con el chico q mas queria...y tambien el chico q mi mejor amiga queria  
-te pasa algo?-me pregunto algo preocupado, yo solo me sonroje, lo hice preocuparse por una tonteria  
-no...nada- le dije lo mas calmada, tratando q hacer parecer q estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo o algo asi.  
-segura?-me insistio- te he visto algo distraida, y como tu tutor devo ponerte en orden en clases, lo recuerdas?- me dijo en un tono medio burlon, yo solo esboze una sonrisa tierna, aun en los momentos mas inapropiados, el lograba hacerme sonreir...por eso lo queria tanto  
el timbre, bendito sea el señor, en fin, salimos del aula y fuimos hacia el lago, se nos habia hecho costumbre ir ahi despues de clases, a hacer algunos deberes, era mas...calmante yo estaba en lo mio, escribiendo un ensaño de transformaciones, y justo cuando estaba poniendo tinta en la pluma.  
-oye luna, tu te has enamorado en serio de alguien?  
PUM, el tintero se volco sobre mi ensayo de la reaccion q tuve ante esta pregunta, rapidamente harry saco la varita y pronuncio un hechizo q regreso la tinta al envase  
-yo...lo siento harry...es q ando algo distraida- le dije medio en disculpa  
-no te preocupes- otra vez esa mendiga sonrisa, que? le enseñaron algun hechizo marca colgate o algo asi?- pero bueno, en lo q estabamos...tu te has enamorado?en ese momento note cuaaan entretenidos eran mis deditos...muy lindos...papa dice q tengo los dedos de mama.  
-luna!...no me vas a contestar- me dijo con carita de perro apachurado...asi nadie le puede decir q no!  
-pues...si, de hecho ahorita estoy enamorada, pero es muy feo estar enamorada-le dije algo decepcionada...con un tono medio bajito  
-por q dice eso, estar enamorado es lo mas lindo del mundo!- me dijo como si me estuviera afirmando q el cielo es azul.  
-no para los q no somos correspondidos- le dije aun mas bajito, casi con miedo a seguir la conversacion  
-luna...tu de quien estas enamorada?- me dijo mas serio q nada, en ese momento estaba temblando mas q una gelatina, suerte q soy ingeniosa :D  
-hay dios!- le dije alarmada (segun eso)- olvide q iba a ver a mi ascesorada de cuarto, me pido ayuda en encantamientos, me tengo q ir harry!-y antes q el pudiece decir algo, yo ya estaba camino al castillo...mas nerviosa q nada!

al dia siguiente no sabia q hacer...y si al muy mondrigo de harry se le ocurria seguir con la conversacion?...mugroso, es demasiado malvado para ser verdad...al menos conmigo!  
lo q nadie sabia era q a harry le ENCANTABA molestarme a proposito para el poder reirse a sus anchas, mas de una vez ha estada a punto de sacarme una cana verde de los corajes q me hace pasar!...ademas...algo q mucho menos la gente sabia..era q el y yo habiamos sido novios en secreto el año pasado...pero no habia funcionado...el tenia muchos problemas...asi q lo dejamos como amigos...aunq varias veces me pidio q regresaramos...pero yo me negue, ya q habia pasado por varios tragos amargos cuando fuimos novios, y no me arrepiento...claro q luego se conciguio a alguien mas...a ginny, aunq eso tambien fue temporal, tanto ginny como harry siempre estaban muy ocupados como para estar juntos mas de dos horas, asi q ellos tambien quedaron como amigos, aunq ginny no se cansaba de decirme cuanto lo queria cada cinco minutos...y ni como decirle q yo tambien lo habia vuelto a querer TODO POR CULPA DEL MUGRE DUMBLEDOR! graaaan idea, q los alumos de los grados mayores ayuden a los menores, y que no coincidieran casas, asi q gryfindor y slytherin eran tutores de ravenclaw y hupelpuff y viceversa...y sorpresa! harry decidio q seria muuy divertido ser mi tutor, y asi poder molestarme mas seguido!..claro q por culpa de este nuevo tiempo compartido me habia confundido mucho, y me sentia peor por el hecho de q mi mejor amiga tambien lo quiciera!  
y lo peor era q harry se comportaba como si fuera mi novio, siempre me llevaba practicamente abrazada de clase en clase, no me dejaba casi nunca sola, ANTES NO ME HABIA PUESTO UN RADAR! O.o, y claro, no se habian hecho esperar la gente q a cada rato decian q yo era su novia, y el muy baboso de harry a veces les seguia la corriente, claro yo me le quedaba viendo como bicho raro...pero en fin...aun asi lo quiero  
estaba yo pensando en todo eso, ya estaba por llegar al gran comedor cuando me tope a ginny, pero tenia los ojos llorosos.  
-ginny, q pasa?- me le acerque a ver q tenia, hace mucho q no la notaba triste  
-es que- me dijo entre sollozos bajitos-me entere de algo mu feo-cuano termino esta frase solto un sollozo mucho mas fuerte y me abrazo -tranquila, dime q paso?-le dije tratando de consolarla  
-es q...harry quiere regresar con cho chang!

les gusta?...bueno, quiero q sepan q esto me esta pasando, justamente ahorita!...ya veremos q mas me pasa para poder escribir aun mas va?  
por mientras bajen hasta el botoncito rosa y denle un click, motivenme!


End file.
